cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
IAA-AoW War
Category:Alliance Wars Category:Wars Leading up to the war In mid February, a nation, ruled by Aytid the great XIII had just left another alliance, the Allies of War, joined the Imperial Assault Alliance. The Allies of War claimed that nation owed them up to 500k in aid that he had received, and that nation turned to the IAA for help. The IAA sent diplomats over to the AoW forums, but diplomacy did not go well. One of the IAA's ministers, FlamingDragon the minister of Internal Affairs, was flamed badly by then-president of the AoW, Lord Neema. It was also discovered that Lord Neema wanted the AoW and the Allies of Peace to build up their military and nuclear arsenal to oppose the IAA. Ultimatum The AoW did not back down from their claims that their former member owed them 500k, and the IAA decided it would refuse to pay them, the reason being was that there was no sufficient proof of the aid sent to him. So on February 23, Schecterville of the IAA send an ultimatum to the Allies that if they did not back down from their threats, expel Lord Neema, and stop flaming IAA members, that the IAA would take action against them. 24 hours later, the ultimatum was not reached, and the Imperial Assault Alliance declared war on the Allies of War, Allies of Peace, and APIN. The APIN incident On the same day the IAA declared war, the co-leader of APIN, Tatalia, contacted IAA leadership claiming they had no knowledge of the ultimatum, and actually had no part of the war. He agreed to expel Lord Neema (who had taken refuge there) for a ceasefire. On that same day, a ceasefire between the IAA and APIN was declared, sparing them from the atrocities of the coming war. All-out War Things did not go well for the Allies. It was all but a surprise attack performed by the Imperials, and by the time the first day of war was over, the AoW and AoP were crumbling. Imperial Infantry Battalions stormed across the borders of many Allied nations, brought in by armored APCs and flying transports, taking countless towns, cities, and fortifications. The Imperial Navy quickly attacked and sunk most of the Allied Navy hours after a declaration of war had been entered, and from there a peep was never heard again. The Imperial Airforce devastated the Allies from the air, followed by incessant barrages from artillery and cruise missiles. Tanks soon roared through the Allies industrial centers, and Allied manufacturing collapsed. Unfortunetly, the Peace Mode Line, a gigantic fortification built by Lord Neema, proved impenetrable. By the time it was bypassed, Lord Neema had deserted his nation. At first, nothing was heard from Allied leadership, mostly due to the destruction of communication centers early in the war by the Stormcorps. Finally, at the end of February 25, the Allies of Peace and the Imperial Assault Alliance announced a ceasefire, and IAA government told their members to stop attacking and make peace with AoP nations. Hundreds of Allied civilians had been displaced by Imperial Troops. However, the AoW took longer to respond. The pure destruction rained down upon the Allies of War by the Imperial Air Force and Artillery Battalions had left Allied Government centers in those arenas completely destroyed. Also, Lord Neema had abandoned the Allies by then, effectively cutting the head of the Allied Serpant. Finally, with some help from AoP and APIN officials, a ceasefire was announced with the AoW on February 28, 4 days after war was declared. The War concludes After the IAA-AoW ceasefire, peace resumed and the war died down. IAA leadership created an 'IAA Provisional' for Allied nations under Imperial attack who wanted peace. Lord Neema was, however still under attack by 3 seperate IAA members, and eventually joined another alliance. With that, the Imperial Assault Alliance had won a clear victory over foes, who had fewer numbers than they. The war drew some critical reaction, mostly from inside the IAA and somewhat from the rest of the cyberverse. The main criticisms were that members of the allies did not get proper notification and a chance to surrender, and that the incident could have been resolved by simply attacking the leaders. This was the Imperial Assault Alliance's very first war, after being in existence for more than 6 months. The hunt for Lord Neema After the War of Integrity, there was still the problem of Lord Neema, who was still unchecked. Several members of the IAA chased him down and declared war on him. It should have been the end of that, with so many wars on his hands, but it was not. Lord Neema was able to beat back IAA attacks by continually rebuilding his army so that the attacking IAA nations were hit hard. However, a few days after getting hit, Lord Neema joined the New Polar Order. Diplomacy had to resume in order for the IAA not to get in trouble. The NpO gave the IAA the green light to continue attacking him, but on March 10, 2007, Lord Neema deleted his nation, thus ending the last stage of the war completely. External links * http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=54262 - Utimatum to Allies * http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=54523 - IAA declares war * http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/The_Imperial_Assault_Alliance - IAA wiki